Up to 70% of a customer's purchase decision is made in the sales aisles at retail locations. With the increased complexity of product technology and the greater variety of product choices that are available, the ability to capture a customer's attention at a retail location is becoming more important.
Prior solutions for helping customers decide which products to buy include human assisted sales, static signage at the shelf, and dynamic signage at an aisle's end. Human assisted sales are impractical and expensive on a per product level. Many sales associates are too busy to help customers in a timely manner, unable to answer key questions or are too pushy. However, relevant product information tailored to a customer's needs is essential to closing a sale with a customer.
Printed signage is static and forces a choice between attracting a customer's attention and informing the customer on a product. Printed billboards, light box posters and signs, electronic signs and monitors, and retail store window displays, are rapidly growing areas of marketing investment. On the other hand, dynamic signage has a much greater ability to attract consumers than static signage. It is well known that motion and a change of colors and shapes has a much greater ability to attract consumers than static content. In order to increase sales of products, retailers and brands desire to provide advertising at the product shelf level quickly followed by more in depth product information.